The Sage and the Witchblade's Beach Fun
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto joins Masane and friends for a fun day at the beach as part of research for Reina; blissfully unaware of her full plans for him. NarutoxMasanexReinaxShiorixNoraxKyokoxNanakoxSatomixMiki. AU. For Halloween. Please R&R if enjoyed.


Though I intended to write this sometime ago, I'm doing this _**Naruto/Witchblade**_ harem one-shot composed of the Masamune (Melony for those not in the know) Masane and fan favorites Shiori, Reina, Nora, along with notable faces like Kyoko Sasaki, Nanako, Miki, and Satomi from the 16th Beach episode to celebrate Halloween. While I'd love to do a _**Naruto/Witchblade**_ story of my own someday where he has a unique take on the Excalibur, I have too much unfinished chapter stories as is right now and any _**Naruto/Witchblade**_ chapter story of mine would be strictly a telling of NarutoxMasane.

But to feature the sexiest women of the series is a chance I refuse to pass on, so kick back, relax and enjoy the harem-packed lemon tale teased on my DeviantArt page under the same name; as always, don't forget to leave a review behind if you've got the time.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _**Naruto**_ or _**Witchblade.**_

 **Summary:** Reina, Nora, and Shiori invite Naruto, Masane, and some friends to the rented out ocean to study him in more ways than he's expecting.

 **Notes:** How Naruto met and knows Masane will be left up to the imagination of the readers for fun.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"One, two, three." Rihoko smiled as Masane and Naruto, both holding her hands as they walked down the street to the NSWF for an appointment with Reina.

"How's that, Riko-hime?" Naruto smiled to his adoptive daughter-figure as they set her back on her feet.

"I love it, Daddy-o!" Rihoko sweetly said to Naruto, who only grinned.

"Then let's see how you like this." Masane said with a friendly nod to Naruto before they again lifted the young girl as she only laughed at this with both of them doing the same just before they came to said building where they were granted by some of the Neogene.

"Right on time as usual." Nora the Neogene said to the pair as she welcomed them.

"How ya doing, Nora?" Naruto smiled and she gave a courtesy to him and Masane smiled.

"I am well, Naruto, and how are you, Rihoko, and Masane." Nora spoke.

"Hey." Masane said.

"We're doing great and good to see you again, Nora-san." Rihoko smiled to her and she did likewise as she began to guide them down the hallway. Out the corner of her eye, Masane spotted a pair of Neogene taking down a large portrait of Furumizu and returned her sight ahead.

Whenever she or Naruto brought up Furumizu to any of the Neogene family, they were always told by any Neogene that they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore and their respective lack of attacks on Masane or Douji Group. Nora then escorted them to what used Furumizu's office where they entered to see Reina at the desk with Shiori standing just to the side of her and she looked to the trio.

"Welcome, the three of you." Reina said with Rihoko going off with Nora to leave her adoptive parents to speak with the present Neogene.

"You still want to study me?" Naruto asked into the conversation.

"Well, Naruto, studying Masane turned out to save us, so maybe learning a thing or two extra about you couldn't hurt." Shiori said in regards to their truce resulting in the study of Masane's now inactive Witchblade thanks to an Uzumaki sealing jutsu Naruto had used and in turn, now shared with the Neogenes to prevent the inevitable breakdown process from the Cloneblade.

"I get the part on your cloneblades, but why do you want to study him?" Masane asked.

"It'd be quite a task to study the stamina of a shinobi and from what you've told us about your clan, there's much to learn on your durability as well." Reina said.

"I appreciate that, but you've already seen my strength before and where would you study me?" Naruto said.

"That's the surprise, Naruto. We've rented out the nearest beach and would like to treat you, Masane, Rihoko, and a few friends of yours to some fun in the sun if you say yes to some tests." Shiori said.

"The whole beach? What do you have in mind for me there; getting a tan?" Naruto smiled and Masane chuckled with Reina lightly doing the same.

"There's an idea…" Masane smiled.

"Not entirely, but we all figured you'd appreciate a space so big and I'm certain that you and Rihoko would also enjoy a day at the beach." Reina explained with Naruto and Masane looking to the other for a time to study the other's expression.

"Well, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, if you don't have a problem going, you can count on us being on board." Masane smiled.

"In that case, when do we start?" Naruto said with Shiori and Reina softly smiling.

"The day after tomorrow if that's alright by you two." Reina said.

"Hell, yeah. That'll give us time for some new swimsuits." Masane said and Naruto smiled at the thought of her in a swimsuit.

"There's an idea." Naruto grinned with Shiori taking note of this reaction and chuckling while shaking her head.

"Rihoko will definitely love this." Masane said.

"Now that that's settled, do you have any questions?" Reina asked.

"Not really. Masane?"

"None here." The brunette answered.

"Good. I'll be sure to call to let you know when to prepare." Reina said.

"Looking forward to studying you, Naruto." Shiori said with her dazzling expression that he lightly flushed at and Masane smirked.

"If you say so, Shiori." Naruto said with Masane as they got to their feet and Reina walked them out the office to take them to Rihoko as she was giving some decorating tips to some Neogenes she was speaking to.

"Well, blue goes great with lots of stuff." Rihoko smiled with Masane and Naruto looking to the other with affection before staring back at their adoptive daughter.

"Riko, it's time to go, kiddo." Masane said.

"Good luck with the paint." Rihoko said to the Neogenes before moving to her parents with Naruto picking her up.

"We'll see you around, Rihoko." Reina said to her biological daughter who, while curious about their noticeable similar appearances, remained unaware.

"So long, Ms. Reina." Rihoko smiled before Naruto and Masane began to take their leave with Nora looking after them.

"Someone's dying for some research on a certain blonde ninja." Nora said.

"And I suppose you're not, Nora?" Reina said and the usually matter-of-fact Neogene merely crossed her arms with an amused smile.

"I don't recall ever saying such a thing." Nora said with Reina giving a small smile in response along with Shiori.

" _Studying that body of his will make the highlight of my day."_ Shiori thought with an infatuated expression.

 _Elsewhere_

"We're going to the ocean?" Rihoko's chocolate eyes lit up at Naruto as he and Masane again walked with her between them as either of them held her hand.

"That's right, Riko. After tomorrow, we'll be at the beach for some fun in the sun." Masane said and Rihoko smiled as she hopped in excitement.

"Wow! Can we invite Yuki, too?" Rihoko said with Naruto caressing her forehead.

"You're in luck, Riko, because we'll call them later to see if they can come along." Naruto smiled.

"All right!" Rihoko eagerly cheered.

"Now that that's settled, who's up for some dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Naruto, you've got ramen on your mind as usual, don't you?" Masane smiled.

"You know it, Masane, and how about you, Riko-hime?" Naruto asked.

"I'll whip some up for us in no time!" Rihoko smiled with Masane smiling at their adoptive daughter.

"Lead on, Riko-hime." Naruto smiled with the trio heading to the Natsuki Building for Rihoko to begin cooking dinner.

 _Later_

"Wow, that's sure nice of Reina to invite us to the beach." Kyoko said to Naruto and Masane as they sat in the lobby with Nanako, Miki, and Satomi.

"I don't know what tests they're thinking of doing with me, but I figure all of you would want the fun of being on a rented out beach." Naruto said.

"We'd be crazy to say no to that. So it's a date." Satomi said with Nanako leaning forward.

"But…there's one condition we have in mind for saying yes." The bespectacled brunette Nanako said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked with Nanako leaning forward and wrapping her arms beneath her bountiful chest to push them at him.

"We'll go if you help us choose our swimsuits, Naruto." Miki said and his eyes lit up at the thought of them being in swimwear with a subtle glance at Masane's figure sealing the deal.

"Count on it. Tomorrow I'll be there to help you choose the kind of swimsuits that'd make heads turn!" The excited Naruto said and Kyoko smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, but what'll you wear to the beach?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, I'll/He'll think of something." Naruto and Masane respectively answered at the same time before all shared a good laugh.

"You two never cease to amaze me with how meant you are for each other." Satomi smiled.

"Yeah, I wish I could be as in love as you two are someday." Nanako said with a lovely smile.

"I wouldn't sweat it, Nanako. I'm sure you'll all find someone before you know it." Masane said.

"Lookin' forward to going shopping with you tomorrow." Miki smiled and Naruto did the same with Masane taking note of his growing grin.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Miki." Naruto responded to the tanned beauty and later into the night, he sat on the sofa near the window looking into the moon in his full-length white kimono with Rihoko joining him after she finished brushing Masane's hair.

"Hey, Dad, do you think you'd ever want to have a real big house?" Rihoko asked.

"Sure, I do. Big enough for me, you, and Mom, but remember the picture I showed you of my parents' place after I fixed it up?" Naruto said

"Mm-hmm." Rihoko smiled.

"Then I'm sure you'll love the house when you see it in person." Naruto said with his fingers stroking her hair caringly as Masane, wearing short shorts and her white tank-top, sat down on the pullout mattress.

"Well, then, I'm looking forward to seeing your house more than ever now." Masane said and with the two of them planning to surprise Rihoko with a room of her own in the house, they both smiled.

"Me, too." Rihoko said and Naruto warmly grinned as she kissed his forehead before joining Masane in bed with her mother laying her down to rest. Once saying good night to Naruto, the young girl rested until sleep took over and her adoptive parents meeting eyes over her before pressing their lips together and she caressed his chin.

"Good night, Mr. Uzumaki." Masane teasingly said only to earn another kiss.

"Good night, Mrs. Uzumaki." Naruto equally smiled and she smiled at this title since while he taken the role as Rihoko's adopted father, he and Masane had yet to marry though the couple had already agreed to become engaged once settled in Konoha.

Naruto sat back down on the couch and waited until they were asleep with his eyes glancing outside for most of the night. Sliding the comforter up to his midsection, he lie back down and wondered how Masane and the rest of the trip attenders would look in their swimsuits with the thought keeping him awake for most of the night.

 _Next morning_

"Oh, Mom?" Rihoko's sweet voice said as she approached the still-sleeping Masane and began to try to stir her awake.

"…five more minutes, Rihoko…" Masane mumbled in her sleep with the already awake Naruto getting up from the table and standing next to Rihoko.

"All right, on three." Naruto said.

"Ok." Rihoko said.

"Three." Naruto answered before they called out Masane's name and caused her jolt upward to yawn.

"I'm up, I'm up." Masane said once she finished yawning and groggily looked to her family.

"You'll miss the maple syrup toast Riko made if you stay sleeping for too long." Naruto said with Masane rubbing her eyes while getting out to her feet with the blonde setting some fresh coffee for her on the table. Making her way to the table after washing her face, she took a drink of the coffee and sighed in exuberance.

"That hit the spot!" Masane smiled.

"That's Riko-hime for you." Naruto proudly said as she sat next to him and he took a bite out of his maple toast with the girl beaming.

"Well, we'd better eat up so we can be out that door to meet up with Kyoko and the others." Masane said.

"And lucky for us, we've still got plenty of time." Naruto said and Rihoko beamed at getting a new swimming suit.

"I sure can't wait for tomorrow!" Rihoko eagerly said with her parents chuckling.

"Can't blame you at all for that, Riko-hime." Naruto said with their breakfast coming to a close and she gathering extra pieces of maple syrup toast to give to Mariko; the young girl getting paid for sharing any of her delicious culinary talents with the other tenants.

"Ah, that hit the spot." Masane said upon finishing her food and Rihoko headed for the door.

"I'll be back soon." Rihoko sweetly smiled with her parents smiling to her as she left and they began to stack the dishes.

"Well, Masane, we've got a big day ahead of us." Naruto said and she gave him a flirting stare.

"And what's that: you getting to judge the hottest women around in their choice of swimsuits or something else?" Masane said.

"Hey, that's not all. I get to pick one out for you, too." Naruto chuckled and Masane did likewise.

"Yeah, and I'll bet you're dying to see Shiori in a swimsuit tomorrow, too." Masane teased and he couldn't deny the idea of the brunette Neogene in a swimsuit was incredibly arousing.

"Well…" Naruto still chuckled with a grin and Masane knew what that look meant before getting up. She looked through the peephole in time to see Rihoko join Naomi to the elevator and the doors shut before she looked back to him at the table.

"Something the matter?" The blonde asked with Masane sitting back down once locking the door and giving him an amorous look.

"You know that Rihoko isn't coming back for a while and I get the feeling there's a tent waiting for me right now." Masane said before Naruto stood and revealed the protrusion in his robe while chuckling.

"Can't let our little girl see me like this so…" Naruto said before Masane took him by the hand and pulled him to the sofa. Sitting down, he splayed his legs while his boxers were pulled down to his ankles and freeing his tower.

Masane smiled as she gripped the shoulder straps and parted them to lower the top beneath her navel with only her lacey bra remaining. Naruto lie her down the couch once stripped the garment from her hefty flesh and she teasingly shielded her nipples to throw him her best sensual smile.

Undoing his obi, the robe dropped to the floor with the sight of his naked body was responded by her fingers slowly away from her buds and giving her chest a squeeze. Stroking his extension a few times, he slid it through the welcoming cleavage and a single lick from Masane was all he needed to commence thrusting into the orbs.

Though he would have liked to slide her trousers and underwear down to her feet to enjoy her curves, they couldn't afford to make a mess that Rihoko would smell or see. Likewise, the Witchblade host held onto either side of her rocking flesh to enclose his hardness and souse his glory's head before her mouth welcomed it.

The friction of the hard warm flesh plowing through the squishy yet firm texture of her jiggling breasts placed a wide grin on Naruto's lips as he enjoyed her technique. Masane's tongue continued slobbering and tasting his stiffness plunging through the jiggling with the pre-cum dripping foreskin being sucked on.

" _Too bad he can't let it out on my face for once but this'll do."_ Masane thought while squeezing and rubbing her breasts on his accelerating hardness. Leaning forward, he settled his hands on her chest and assisted her in keeping his growth squeezed between the shaking mounds.

Masane's eyes focused on him propelling into her mouth and even with the small amount of times they had done this, the pair was adept pleasing the other in the brief moments of intimacy they shared in their alone time. Because of these brief periods, they had yet to consummate their relationship but moments as the ones they were sharing and this train of thought was broken by his moan.

Knowing what this meant, she opened her mouth to blow directly into the slits of his foreskin until he gave her a heads-up in time for his cock to return to her mouth with several spasms following with his semen foaming onto her awaiting taste bud. Masane was able to chug most of his spraying jizz before it could leave her mouth and he stiffened for a time.

She gulped down the thick substance before licking the remaining cum dripping off him and he stood up while she gave her lips a lick as her sultry eyes stayed on him. Not long afterwards, Rihoko returned in time to see Masane emerge from the bathroom after swishing some mouthwash and she looked to her daughter.

"Hey, baby." Masane sweetly said with her daughter looking to see the dressed Naruto standing next to the counter and smiling at her.

"Hey, Mom, are you and Dad ready?" Rihoko smiled with Naruto shutting the window as he and Masane guided her back out the door.

"After you." Naruto said in closing it behind him.

 _Hours later_

Naruto sat in the best swimwear store in the area as the girls tried on the swimsuits of their choosing and it was only a brief period that he saw Miki be the first to leave the room. Wearing a green bikini top and bottom, she proudly struck a pose for the blonde and gave a prideful smile.

"Feast your eyes, Naruto." Miki said and as he took in her swimsuit, Nanako and Satomi came bursting out from the dressing room in their own swimwear; the former wearing a pink micro bikini that accented her sizeable cleavage with the latter having a light blue Skirtini.

"Dream on, Miki. He'll love this even more!" Nanako said with her breasts bouncing a single time with Naruto's eyes following their movement; this making Miki and Satomi pout with envy.

"How about this?" Satomi said as she gave a spin to show off her slim body with Kyoko appearing with Yuki.

"Hey, Naruto-san, what do you think of my Mom's swimsuit?" Yuki asked.

"I think they all look very stellar, Yuki." Naruto said with all of them beaming.

"Yeah, I know her jugs aren't as big as Ms. Amaha's but…" Yuki started to say before Kyoko gripped her cheeks in frustration.

"Is this the kind of stuff that comes out of this mouth!" Kyoko demanded as Naruto nervously chuckled at her temperament with Masane stepping into view with Rihoko. Wearing a white two piece bikini that showed off her incredible figure, he tossed her a fascinated look and grinned at her swimsuit.

"Well, Naruto, aren't you sweet?" Masane smiled and Rihoko giggled at her father's expression.

"We have a group of winners!" Naruto declared with both thumbs high as could be and once their swimsuits were purchased, the group set out for beach essentials. Now sitting in the park, Yuki and Rihoko played while Naruto and the group talked to the other.

"Well, Naruto, in all that shopping we did, you didn't show us your swimsuit." Satomi said.

"Yeah. Did you buy a speedo to show off those long legs off yours?" Kyoko said.

"It's nothing flashy; I'll tell you that much." Naruto answered and Masane leaned against him.

"Besides, a speedo would freak out Riko and Yuki; especially with you know what." Masane said while whispering the last part.

"Well, I sure can't wait to see it and the rest of you." Nanako almost purred.

"Get in line, Nanako." Miki said and Naruto chuckled as the three once again bickered over him to where he looked at Rihoko and Yuki playing.

 _The Next Day_

"All right, let's catch some rays." Naruto said as he joined Masane, Rihoko, and Kyoko's group as the bus arrived from the NSFW arrived.

"Go team Amaha-Uzumaki!" Naruto, Masane, and Rihoko said with a triple high-five while the bus took off and arrived at the beach to meet all of Reina, Shiori, and Nora with a small number of Neogene. Shiori sported a bikini that showed off her figure not unlike Nanako and Masane's choice of swimwear and Reina, keeping her long hair in a ponytail, regarded the group in a brown bikini featuring a sarong of the same color.

"We're pleased for you to all have made it here to partake." Reina said.

"It's our please, Reina, and thanks for having us." Kyoko bowed and Nora, wearing a black sling bikini, looking to Naruto, who nodded at their swimsuits in approval. Feeling the heat of the beach getting to them, the attenders all parted to the nearest huts to change into their swimsuits and Rihoko stepped out of the hut to see neither of her parents in sight.

As she wondered about in thought, she hadn't a clue that Naruto had stealthily teleported to Masane's beach hut and currently stood behind her as he groped her breasts through her bikini top. As his fingers mould the orbs barely contained with the top, Masane sultrily chuckled at him and rubbed her hand against the protrusion she felt in his trunks.

"Y'know, Masane, your figure never ceases to amaze me." Naruto smiled.

"Is it my figure or the rest of your harem out there?" Masane teasingly asked while clamping her inner thighs on his clothed manhood.

"Come on, Masane. You know no one can make me hard like you do." He smiled as she squeezed her thighs on him and this made him pulsate. After a few more squeezes, he pulled down his trunks and planted his hand on her navel.

"Let's find out." Masane answered as she gestured to remove her bikini bottom until Rihoko calling out for the pair with them freezing. Looking to each other, he pulled up his shorts and took his hand off Masane.

"See you outside." The couple mouthed with Naruto blitzing out of the hut to where Rihoko failed to notice him dart into another with Masane emerging.

"Right here, baby." Masane sweetly said.

"Do you know where Dad went?" Rihoko asked.

"Well, knowing him, he's probably…" Masane said before Naruto came running out of the hut he was in and shot high into the air before performing a cannonball into the water. The resulting splash hit Miki, Shiori, Nora, and Nanako standing close to the water and Naruto arose to run his fingers through his spikes.

"Just what you'd expect of him." Nora smiled as the younger blonde marched out of the water and while she remained composed at seeing the water shimmering on his muscular torso, Shiori gave him a dazzling smile with the other two women flocking to either side.

"Come along now, hot stuff. The water's calling us." Miki said and Nanako wrapped her arms around him.

"No, he's putting sunscreen on me first." Nanako said while her breasts squished on him and Naruto proudly laughed.

"Won't be a problem." Naruto said before a small number of shadow clones appeared and the one closest to Nanako lifted her bridal-style before carrying her off.

"You certainly know how to multi-task, Naruto." Nora said with Masane and Rihoko joining him.

"It's what I do best, after all and what about the research you had in mind." Naruto spoke to the approaching Reina.

"As your usual luck would have it, my first one would be your multi-tasking and the results are looking more than welcome." Reina said with Shiori linking her arm around the nearest clone.

"How about some sunscreen?" Shiori smiled with the clone leading to a nearby beach umbrella.

"What else do you have in mind?" Naruto said.

"For now, enjoy yourselves but the other tests will be on your endurance and another round of endurance." Reina said and Naruto held up some sunblock.

"Hmm?" Naruto said to Reina and Nora with either Neogene giving him a calm expression.

"I could use a good lathering." Reina said with Naruto mouthing he'd apply some of it to Masane once he was done with the other attenders and vice versa with her and Rihoko. Naruto and his duplicates all kneeled over the back of their respective person and applied smooth amounts of sunscreen to their upper backs beneath individually chosen beach umbrellas.

In the case of Nanako, Shiori, Satomi, and Miki, they purred with relaxation and enjoyment at the blondes' handiwork and subtly rocked against the sand to provide views at the backs of smothering bosoms. Reina, while peaceful as could be, mused to herself it had been so long since she had known a man's touch before Rihoko's birth and Nora softly smiled back at the hands of her massager spreading the sunscreen.

"You have incredible hands." Satomi said with glee and the clone nodded with glee while Shiori alluringly looked back at the blonde on her back and her brown eyes were dazzling to him. Satomi lowly whined the moment the clone's hands left her while Reina contently smiled at him and adjusted her top.

"How's that, Reina."

"Certainly the expert with this, aren't you?" Reina said.

"Yes. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say you're used to pleasing a woman's body." Nora coolly smiled with a sheepish smile appearing on his face at the mostly true fact.

"…You could say that." He spoke and one of the clones had the pleasure of Shiori sitting up to shield her nipples to give him the same flirting look she usually reserved for Reina.

"Hmmm…just how skilled are those hands of yours then?" Shiori teasingly asked with the real Naruto standing.

"You never know." He answered before going off to Masane and Kyoko, both of whom had been applying sunscreen to their daughters. The two young girls wasted no time in splashing down into the water to begin splashing water at the other and left their mothers to be rubbed down by Naruto.

" _The touch of a man_. _Wow, it really has been far too long."_ Kyoko mused as Naruto's fingers glided across her upper back while lathering the sunblock across it. Her eyes glanced to Masane, who nodded to her with pride at how well Naruto's hands moved across their backsides and it was then his lathering came to a finish at their lower backs.

"It's your turn now, Naruto." Masane said as she arose to adjust her top and poured the sunscreen in her palms before placing it on his lower back. Moving her fingers up to his shoulder blades only to stop, she looked to Riko to make sure her daughter wasn't too far in the water and it was then she then something risqué the minute she confirmed she was distracted in playing.

Masane rubbed the sunscreen atop her breasts just before pressing them into Naruto's upper back and lowly moaning into his ear at how tense he felt. With her hands settling on his abdomen, the brunette's chest pressed into his backside and planted sunscreen onto him.

"Feels great, Masane." Naruto smiled.

"Then you're definitely gonna love this." Masane smiled while temporarily rearing her breasts back only to smother him again and she sat next to him to watch Rihoko. As for the shadow clones, they entertained the rest of their guests with Miki sunning with her respective partner, Nanako enjoying shaved ice, and Nora walking across the beach.

"Is there something wrong?" Nora asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Nora. You just have a killer body." Her partner commented with her eyes coolly looking to him.

"You've quite the knockout form yourself, Naruto, though I suppose that's to be expected of a full-fledged ninja." Nora said and he chuckled while flexing for her.

"Well, you know…" The younger blonde chuckled and Nora merely wrapped her arm around his.

"Go on." Nora encouraged as she caressed his arm and he placed his hand on her waist.

"That's good 'cause I have a ton more to tell you." He spoke and Shiori laughed as her partner splashed water onto her. As the water cascaded down her bikini-clad body, her charming expression stayed on her face as she sprang at him and tackled him.

"Reina-sensei, you're missing all the action." Shiori laughed as said woman looked to Rihoko playing and smiled at her daughter playing with Yuki. Looking back to the Naruto in front of her, she parted her sarong as she stepped into the water and knelt down them.

"I'm happy to see the two of you having a swell time together, especially you, Shiori." Reina smiled.

"Of course, we are." Shiori said with Masane crying out and the Neogenes looked to see Naruto carrying said Witchblade host into the water with another doing the same with Kyoko only to playfully dunk them into the water to the amusement of Rihoko and Yuki. Getting an idea, he lifted Shiori out of the water only to dunk her as well and look to Reina.

"Do I sense an idea brewing?" Reina spoke.

"Oh, yes." The duplicate said before she cast her sarong to the side and he wrapped his arm around her side before using the opportunity to dunk both either of them. Reina's usual demure look broke away for an exuberant expression as she landed in the water and Shiori feeling up his muscles all the while.

"Oh, you rascal." Masane laughed before she and Kyoko wrapped their arms around his mid-section to pull him back into the water. The blonde laughed as even Rihoko and Yuki splashed the downed shinobi with Masane holding him still.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Naruto laughed.

"Good thinking, Daddy!" Rihoko giggled before he stood up and he arose to see Nora and her respective partner bringing some watermelons with all the attenders gathering around with Shiori photographing each moment. Once Naruto and Masane had blindfolded Rihoko after giving her a bokken, they watched as she swung it down at the watermelon below and she smiled at knowing she hit it from hearing the loud squashing sound.

"Way to go, Riko-hime." praised Masane with her daughter proudly beaming.

"I learned from the best." Rihoko smiled with Naruto clapping his hands at her handiwork before stroking her forehead.

"Thatagirl." Naruto smiled with the clones vanishing as Rihoko handed Reina the bokken as the blindfold was passed to her and the girl gave her some pointers.

"All right, steady your grip and swing." Rihoko instructed before Reina managed to whack the watermelon with the young girl clapping for her biological mother as the others joined.

"Well done, Sensei." Shiori said.

"Good aim, Ms. Reina." The young girl praised and she gratefully smiled to her with Shiori proudly snapping a picture of this moment.

"Why, thank you." Reina said with the watermelon pieces all being carried off by the other Neogenes with Naruto lying on his back while the girls buried him up to his neck in the sand.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." Rihoko and Yuki both said while even forming shinobi hand signs much to the amusement of all present.

"Right on the nose, girls." Naruto said before one of the Neogenes informed the group that lunch had been prepared.

"Riko, we'll catch up in a minute, all right?" Masane said to Rihoko.

"All right, see you and Dad for lunch, but don't be long." Rihoko smiled.

"You got it, Riko-hime." Naruto grinned with Rihoko joining Reina as they ventured the beach umbrellas and Masane waited until they were out of sight to crouch in front of his face. Undying her t-string bottoms, she set it to the side and unveiled her pink folds to him.

"Someone is sure eager." Naruto teased while giving her womanhood a lick and she flushed.

"No reason we can't have some fun of our own, right?" Masane smiled before Naruto did a hand sign with a couple of clones appearing that he sent out to make sure no one would come close to them. With that taken care of, his hands arose from the sand to clutch her waist to keep her steady and got to work on tasting her.

Watching as he ate her out, she noticed his knees freeing themselves from the sand and she guided her hand along the center of his trunks as his tongue swayed within her entrance. The Witchblade bearer's nipples became hard and tight from his licking as the sun beamed down on the pair.

Even with the clones making sure no one would bother them, Masane's wetness scorched from doing this in broad daylight while Naruto's fingers roamed her nether regions and she smiled down at him. He felt Masane's head slip beneath the waistline of his trunks and squeeze his cannon until it was within her grasp.

"Oh, seeing around everyone in their swimsuits has made you this hard, huh?" Masane teased while pulling at his growth.

"Told you I didn't need the speedo." Naruto moaned with Masane wrapping an arm underneath her bust as her hand groped away while the brunette sitting over him until she got to her feet.

"How about ending this foreplay for something better?" Masane said with Naruto freeing himself from the sand and his trunk being moved to beneath his feet. She then faced away from him before her labia was brought above his glory to where he arose the tip; smoothly sliding through the moist flaps and her depths widened to accommodate him.

As he found his way into her, Masane's cheeks became aglow with crimson tints with her panting upon feeling her virginity come to an end and she arched her back. He then untied the string holding her top together with the bikini piece falling off with him picking up the underside of her long legs and stood once he was engulfed in Masane's vaginal lips.

Masane's breasts wobbled as he sat upon a nearby rock and clutched her curves with her hips getting to work by rising and descending on his member. Even with the blood trickling down his growth from her tunnels, the brunette's hands moved to her knees as she shook her ass and her breasts flung into the air.

"Kami, you're huge!" Masane panted once Naruto propelled himself though her folds and his throbbing foreskin slammed into her walls with such force that both her juices and his pre-cum were already seeping out onto the sand. Enjoying the sensations of having her well-rounded cheeks smacking into his lap and her fiery walls sucking him in further, he enjoyed the back view of seeing her bust jiggling forward as she made an adjustment in their position.

Now off the rock, Masane looked back at his growth ramming through her lower lips and he continued to hold her waist for a time until freeing it. He finally took notice of her swinging chest and placed his chest atop her backside.

The blonde planted kisses on her nape before smoothly licking it while his hands settled on the sand next to her nails digging into the beach until they settled on her breasts. It was then his first action being to circle his fingers around the areolae until they were buried into the flesh with his thumbs tenderly stroking the tops and Masane cried out from his hands kneaded them excessively.

"Hard and tight as usual, aren't they, Masane?" Naruto said in regards to her buds and her chocolate eyes glistened as they were teased at his teasing which in turn caused her snug depths to grow tighter on his widening pride. As their bodies rocked in their connected state, their movements and the sun beaming down on them made for sweat to bead down their forms onto the sand and she lewdly howled at his powerful pistons.

The wetness of Masane's aroused tunnels was increased by the foreskin continuously flowing into her and the fondling of her swinging assets only made her tighter. He reared back with Masane planting her feet atop his knees and looking down past her bouncing chest to view his growth crashing into her entrance.

Though the sex felt like a blissful eternity for Masane as she mentally lost it to the pleasure, she felt his throbbing becoming erratic inside her and she looked back at him. Resting her arm on his nape, she once again adjusted her position to face him and he sat back against the rock as Masane's legs locked around him.

He smothered his face into her chest and chomped down on the nearest orb once he kissed her rocking tit. Along with Masane's womanhood, Naruto muffled groaned at his bouncing testicles tightening as they arose within his pouch and the vibrations ringing throughout Masane's body made him aware of the end of their rope coming soon.

"Keep biting me! I'm at my limit…" Masane encouragingly screamed to Naruto with his other hand settling on her cheek and holding her steady on his soaring cock. Keeping him against her, the blushing Witchblade host's cries escalated the moment her love juices exploded against his erupting spunk and this went on even to where more than half of it boiled from her womanhood down his cannon.

Still crying out into the air, Masane's cheeks were grasped by Naruto's fingers to hold her to him as their orgasm sprayed and gushed for a time with his muffled moans continuing in the midst of licking her bud. With his load coming to an end inside her, he sat against the rock to free Masane's nipple and al she placed her forehead to his own.

While both were equally speechless, they continued gazing at the other while panting and sweating intensely; neither of the aware of Reina and Shiori watching from a distance with the former writing down notes while her fellow Neogene only licked her lips.

 _Not long afterwards_

"It's been so long since I've done this." Masane sighed in relaxation as she and Naruto sat together beneath a beach umbrella chair with his arm around her side.

"Swell to know we're not alone." Shiori said.

"I'm surprised Father never let you have vacations." Naruto said.

"One of many joys of not having to deal with his madness any longer is that now we can and now…" Nora said while rising a glass at them and the couple smiled before looking to see Rihoko and Yuki happily snacking on watermelon slices.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This is Rihoko's first vacation, too." Masane said and Reina thoughtfully smiled at this.

"All the more reason this day will be more enjoyable for us all." Reina said with Shiori looking to Naruto and nodding to her.

"Well, we can't swim for a while. So unless anyone has something in mind, I guess we can kick back, relax, and take it easy." Masane said.

"Yes, though I must say your stamina is proving to be incredible so far." Reina said with Naruto laughing as he rubbed Masane's side.

"So far? The day's not over yet, Reina." Naruto said and Kyoko flexed her legs as she lie comfortably on the chair with Miki flexing her long legs for him.

"Don't suppose you're for roasting marshmallows later?" Nora said.

"There's an idea." Masane said with Naruto's eyes locking with hers with his arm resting just beneath her bikini-clad bosom and Nanako's trio looked on with envy before sitting around him.

"Is there anything at all you'd like to do until you're ready to swim again?" Satomi asked.

"Volley ball, maybe?" Miki asked.

"Well…" Naruto began to say before Shiori placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear with Masane smiling at this.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said before getting off the chair and with an affectionate peck to her bottom lip, he moved to the side before walking off after Shiori.

"Hey, Mom, where's Dad going?" Rihoko asked and Masane brought her onto the chair.

"You could say he's going exploring." Masane smiled with Nora eyeing Naruto and Shiori walking off with the pair making their way through a small passageway that revealed a cove.

"This'll do it." Shiori spoke as they moved closer to the tide and she wrapped her arms around his abdomen. Before he could do anything, her fingers brushed upon his muscles and she took to licking at his neck.

"Someone's been waiting to do this for a while." Naruto teased before she undid her arms and practically spun to his front to lick into his pectoral,

"Oh, you talk too much." Shiori purred while he fondled her breast and gave the sphere a good squeeze before she pounced on him. With her bikini pieces on the sand along with his trunks moments later, she smothered her flesh against his face while her hand vigorously rubbed at his genitals in fascination.

Licking and kissing her aching tit, Shiori purred while his other hand palmed her flesh and his dick twitched from her touch. The brunette placed her hands on either side of him and reared up to allow her monumental chest sway just above him.

Claiming what could be held of the tumultuous flesh, Shiori gave him an alluring stare before he clutched her tight buds with the rest of them pressing into them and the blonde smiled as he felt his growth being soaked by her love juices. Shiori eagerly looked back at his hardness and licked her lips while moaning from his busy hands at work on her chest.

"Had a feeling you'd love to be teased." Naruto said with a chomp to her breast that elicited a loud moan from her and she guided her fingers through his spikes. Chewing on her for a while, the blonde then found her entrance just over his face and her spheres pressed together on his joystick.

Naruto's stiff appendage arose through her cleavage with him spreading her folds with no delay in tasting her juices and she stared at the foreskin with fascination. As she did this, she looked ahead to see Reina sitting on a rock not too far away jotting down notes and having her watch made her ass swing about in excitement.

" _She's watching my pussy get eaten out."_ Shiori thought before eventually focusing on the glory flying through her cleavage and keeping her spheres together on him while maneuvering them to stimulate him. Taking a break from licking his way into her caverns, he slurped at her throbbing clit which fueled more of her juices to stream from her flaps onto his awaiting fingers and she responded by planting the tip of her tongue on his foreskin.

Swirling it into the tip, Shiori's flesh smothered the rest of his hardness from all other sides and his virility made her purr once again. The Neogene's lapping briefly became sucking with some pre-cum building from the tip and the sensation left her tits feeling as if they would melt.

As he widened between her spheres, she watched him twitch from what was boiling within his cannon and she gave the tip encouraging kisses until she settled for simply waiting. She once more howled at her own juices then leaving her folds and ending up on Naruto's fingers.

Shiori's eyes glistened while he licked at her juices with this continuing with Naruto's spunk spewing onto her face and running down onto her breasts. She savored the raw taste while kissing at his foreskin and the blonde felt her squeeze his balls.

Managing to wring out another series of semen, her face was once more splashed with her sitting up to turn and face him. Her eyes amorously shining, she held on his manhood and planted her wetness atop it to wiggle her body.

Naruto watched Shiori's peach swing about in the process of sliding down his member and letting out another ecstatic moan with him picking her up by the undersides of her long legs. He maintained his hold on her legs as she bucked against him and her breasts shook about in sync with his movements.

Feeling her scorching depths sucking him in by the minute, Shiori's gaze returned to Reina with her crimson cheeks aglow in excitement at being watched and Naruto groaned from the sensation of her inviting womanhood with her juices trickling down his genitals. The pair moaned as he shot his hardness through her tunnels and she leaned back against him to rest her arm on the crook of his neck.

With this adjustment, he licked the nearest tit heaving and smiled at the spring texture his tongue licked against with Shiori clutching her flesh with the other hand. Pre-cum and streams of arousal flowed down his soaring testicles as they grew tight within his sac and listened to Shiori's pleased noises.

" _Keep looking at me, Reina-sensei! My pussy has never felt so hot!"_ Shiori's thoughts echoed as the purple-haired Neogene continued to watch without Naruto apparently noticing her and he then gnawed at the sphere once he finished wetting her tit with his tongue. The brunette cried out for him to continue pleasing her as she stayed atop his uprising cock and her blazing walls steadily coiled around it.

Shiori's moans grew overtime as she mentally came undone little by little with her focus on Reina waning as well and marveling at how turned on her body was as she moved in tandem. The vibrations rattling off his member rang through her narrowing passageway while her eyes were shining with lust and her body equally glowing with sweat cascading down her curvaceous body.

She palmed her free jug before licking at her tit while feverishly moaning with Naruto smiling at this and giving her earlobe a teasing lick. With her eyes shutting in response, she kept at her excited self-pawing past where his swelling and vibrations culminated in his seeds heavily spraying into her stomach.

Shiori cried out as her own love juices joined his semen in showering onto his lap continuously as he filled her womanhood and he gnawed into her breast which lead to another orgasm spewing from her. In the distance, Reina finished her notes with a smile as she observed Shiori rest against Naruto once he freed her breast and the two looked to the other with amorous exchanges.

"I know you of all people can't be tired after that." Shiori smiled as Naruto sat on the ground and.

"I find that to be doubtful." Nora's voice said with said Neogene appearing in the passageway and Naruto got to his feet.

"Hey, Nora." He nervously said before the ochre-haired woman sauntered over to him and stood in front of him; her eyes subtly looking to Reina's direction before focusing on him again.

"You're certainly the energetic one as usual." Nora said with her eyes settling on his erection and Shiori got behind him to kiss his forehead.

"You don't know the half of it." Shiori dreamily spoke before putting her bikini back on and kissing his lips before making her way through the passageway. She then headed to Reina and perched near the purple-haired doctor with said woman smiling at her.

"How's the research coming along?" Shiori smiled.

"Thanks to you and Masane, I'll have more than enough to go on by the end of the day." Reina said with the pair looking back to see Naruto in a sitting pose where he leaned back with his legs open and supported himself on his arms with Nora standing over him. She pulled the bottom of her bikini to the side to proudly display her pussy to him before straddling his pelvis and planting her feet near his arms.

"Why am I not surprised you chose this position?" Naruto mused at them being in the spider position once Nora lowered her folds onto his dick and tensed for a time at her virginity being no more. The normally-composed woman rocked against him as he pushed himself through her warmth and she looked down past her shaking bosom at him.

"Want a tip?" Nora moaned.

"Shoot." Naruto said as their pelvis's moved against the other.

"When a Spider gets her prey right where she wants them, she closes in for the kill." Nora said with Naruto swiftly getting to his feet as he took hold of her legs. Seconds later, he held onto her ankles with her lower body off the ground as he plunged himself through her lower lips and she looked up at him.

Their hormonal juices trailed from Nora's pussy down her cheeks and her mint-colored eyes looked up at him with her calm façade turning lustful as she threw him a seductive smile. With his everlasting erection throbbing about within her depths, the heat and power it carried made her cry out at his vigorous thrusts with her spread entryway and her fingers raked away at the sand for the duration of this position.

The whiskered man smiled down at her as he kept his hold on her and her numbing mind failed to prevent her from working her body against his; her hips shaking each time his cock shot down her folds. Nora then found the positon changing once again with her younger partner kneeling with one hand on her can and the other holding her long leg with her foot rested atop his shoulder.

"That's more like it!" Nora squealed as Naruto lowly chuckled at seeing this side of her as he gave her inner thigh a good licking and his rapid penetration came to a stop with her wetness splashing and oozing his crotch with cum once again. Pressing his lips on Nora's, she embraced him as his member kept at filling her insides and Reina nodded at this.

"Seems he won't wilt anytime soon, that's for sure." Reina said to Shiori.

"Yeah, that's definitely the case, but what do you think will happen next?" Shiori spoke.

"There's no telling with him involved, but that's what makes it all the more interesting." Reina said as she looked back to Nora and Naruto.

 _Shortly afterwards_

"You're both doing great." Naruto said as he, Masane, and Kyoko watched Rihoko and Yuki swim about as they moved through the water as the shinobi lay back in the water.

"Feeling tired?" Masane teasingly asked as he floated past the two girls and found Satomi rising from the water to loop her arms around his neck.

"Not a chance, Masane." Naruto said with Satomi's fingers moving through his wet locks while Miki and Satomi embraced him from either side.

"Wow, Naruto-san sure is popular with the girls, isn't he?" Yuki commented to Kyoko.

"As always, he's the center of attention but that's part of his charm, I guess." Kyoko said as she noticed the three squabbling over him.

"He's dunking me first." Miki said to Satomi.

"In your dreams! He'll dunk me first." Nanako said and before Satomi could give her biting remark, two shadow clones appeared to clutch her and Miki. Lifting the two into the air, Naruto and his clones dunked them into the water to their approval with Rihoko and Masane looking to him.

"That better?" Naruto asked with Miki running her fingers down his jawline before Shiori unexpectedly splashed him and he chuckled as he reached for her only to be hit with water from Reina this time. A sly smile came across her lips as this resulted in all of them splashing water at him as he laughed the entire time before shooting into the air and cannonballing with enough force to wet them all.

"Good to know you're having a great time so far, Dad." Rihoko said as they once again sat underneath the umbrella with Reina and Masane; sitting in her mother's lap.

"You said it, Riko-hime." Naruto said.

"How about you, Ms. Soho?" Rihoko smiled and Reina gave her a charming expression.

"I'm having a wonderful time and having you all do the same gives today another dose of pleasure." Reina said.

"That's great." Rihoko answered with her loveable smile and eventually going off with Yuki to play volley ball with the other women present.

"Aren't kids great?" Kyoko said.

"Yeah, they can really be something." Masane said.

"I'll say. What do you think, Reina?" Naruto asked and said Neogene looked at Rihoko with a somewhat envious expression.

"Yes, motherhood is an experience you'd have to live to fully enjoy." Reina said with the three giving the other stares before settling back on her.

"Care to give it a shot?" Naruto said and though he half-expected her to give him a perplexed look, her reaction was a sensual hand to the heart. Glancing at Yuki and Rihoko playing with their fellow vacationers, they walked a good distance away from them on a different part of the beach as Nora and Shiori nodded to the other.

It was then that Masane and Kyoko were stripped of their swimsuits before doing the same to Reina and Naruto was poised to taste her womanhood before finding she preferred to take him in raw. Standing in piece while holding onto the other two women keeping her legs off the sand, Reina flushed at Naruto spreading her folds upon guiding himself into her and she released a marveling gasp.

" _I know it's been six years since I last did this but this is amazing!"_ Reina's thoughts rang out in her mind as the other women found their folds fingered by the Lady Neogene and Naruto's finger settled on holding onto her cheeks. As her hips warred against his, the blonde found her movements to be taking controlling of his superior thrusts with Masane and Kyoko crouching to lick at her hardening nipples.

However, to all but Kyoko's surprise, the purple-haired Neogene breasts sprayed milk into the air and the substance was licked by the trio keeping her body level. As they did this, she mewled into the air at Masane and Kyoko swapping with Naruto in lathering her nipples with saliva and tasting her milk.

Reina held onto them as she grinded against Naruto while her fingers moved about within the Witchblade host and the brunette smiled at her lover's speed with Kyoko doing likewise. Seeing how much of Reina's juices were leaking down Naruto's appendage, she felt her mouth water and more of her arousal trickled down her labia to Reina's awaiting fingers.

Naruto smiled at Reina sucking him in and noticed her tunnels felt different compared to his previous trysts of the day in having a tighter sensation. Her depths responded to the rhythm his member carried in its swiftness with grinding until her eyes shut and she found Naruto licking her tongue until the climax struck; their lips now sealing in the process.

Reina's lactation eventually came to an end with her hands dripping with love juices and she was set down onto the sand as Naruto's spunk gushed out. From how much had been unleashed within, she wouldn't be surprised if she wound up impregnated a second time from this alone and their lips slowly drew apart from the other.

"How's that?" Naruto said.

"Solid." Reina answered all she could think to utter and he looked to Kyoko while stroking himself. Moving to her, Masane and Reina looked on as she and Naruto entered the Laid-Back Reverse Cowgirl Sex Pose with her body rocking and grinding against him while on her knees. Leaning back, she rested her fingers atop her clit with Naruto beginning to pound through her lower flaps as he continuously shot his crotch against her cheeks and it was then that he felt Masane and Reina sucking on either of his testicles.

Groaning, he held onto Kyoko's rocking body as he thrashed against her womb with forces to be reckoned with and she lewdly cried out while holding onto Naruto. While her bosom wasn't as big as the others in their vacation group, this did little to nothing in deterring him from rubbing and caressing them nonstop while slowly licking against her nape.

"Incredible!" Kyoko cried as her grey eyes gleamed with massive joy.

"KUH!" Naruto huskily moaned as his soaked testicles rose in the mouths of either woman being drenched by his semen and pussy juice; tightening as he jetted through her wetness and savored her fun-bags the entire time. Kyoko faced Naruto with a kiss happening next and Masane looked to their reactions.

" _So hard. To think I waited so long for this."_ Masane thought as she shook her peach about which didn't go unnoticed by her fiancé-to-be with his next reaction being the intensification of his throbbing and Kyoko's self-fingering showed no signs of slowing down. Like Reina, the tanned mother reveled in receiving his poundings in her ever-tightening vaginal lips and stirring her innards about as she reached back to rub his jawline.

Using her experience, Reina opened her mouth to blow against the wet testicle as she caressed it instead and Naruto's hardness shot into her stomach until his cum sprayed about. Kyoko's eyes became teary at how hot her womb felt with spasms going through his growth as he came and they stiffened until the fiery feeling came to an end.

Now panting, Naruto watched Kyoko stand while running her fingers through her hair and he smiled at his semen dripping from her womanhood with Reina and Masane licking him clean.

"You've been researching my sexual stamina?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto, since if there's anything I've been curious about to learn about a shinobi, it's how well their stamina can hold up in terms of having their harem." Reina admitted with Masane wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her breasts on him.

"The only ones not in on it are Nanako, Satomi, and Miki but that might have to change right now." Masane said.

"Not that I'm against it, but why's that?" Naruto asked before looking nearby to see said three women with Nora and Shiori; Asagi the Neogene being left to make sure Rihoko and Yuki didn't get too close to this sexual scene. As he would have expected, all three of them had envious looks in their eyes and they rushed to him.

Just then, he formed multiple clones that surrounded them and got behind Masane as she fell onto her front. He entered her ass with his wet member provided lubrication as he slowly thrust through her cheeks and he gripped her sizeable rear to steady plowing into her.

As all of the rest of them were pleased by the clones, Naruto looked to see the clones bringing Nanako, Satomi, and Miki closer and strip the women before him. Two of them chomped onto Nanako's bust while groping away at her sizeable chest with a third eating her out and Miki lie on the sand giving paizuri to a clone as she sucked off another crouching near her head while Satomi, also being eaten out, licked the dicks of many.

Masane eventually got onto her arms before Naruto brought her into his lap and used this position to fondle her bosom. With her rectal caverns enlarged to fit his erection, he picked up the speed with his balls being drenched in her juices and she looked to see Shiori also getting pounded from behind.

She guided her fingers into Masane's tunnels to tease them and Naruto's balls once again bounced from his sharp crotch-lounges as the Witchblade host looked down. Compared to how he felt in her pussy, his vibrating in her ass send ecstatic chills through her body as he toyed with her breasts and she lowered her cheeks onto his lap.

He held up her breast to Shiori, who wasted no time in licking her aching bud and the Witchblade wielder virtually screamed in bliss from his burning semen overflowing in her rectum as her pussy squirted her fluids onto the brunette Neogene's chest. As this happened, Miki was now against a wall getting pounded into with her partner holding onto her long legs and she looked to see Reina next to her also being drilled.

Two of the blondes licked into her rocking breasts with Miki holding onto them with Reina's chest squishing onto the wall and she looked down at the growth accelerating into her tunnels. The duo holding her orbs alternated between squeezing and pulling at her bobbing tits.

Feeling his cock darting into her stomach, her nails dug into both blondes and they responded by licking her bosom while her hips worked against him. Miki's tunnels throbbed in unison with her partner's extension and she looked at Naruto and the shadow clones pleasing their friends.

As sweat trickled down her tanned skin, one of the blondes licking her tits switched to tonguing her and she moved her hand to the back of his head to hold him close with the clone pounding into her shifting a bit with her ankles resting atop his shoulders. With her upper body now resting on the sand, she still tongued her partner for a time before ultimately gripping his growth as well as the other before stroking them.

She then moved on to licking their foreskin with a few more nearby clones stroking their members at the sight and Reina observed this with her hands remaining on the wall. Miki blissfully moaned at their cocks getting bigger and they watched her breasts shake about throughout working her hips.

It wasn't long before semen rained down onto her with the warm sensation leading to her womanhood coiling around her partner's glory and her pleased sounds only grew. As the hardness pulled out, she lie on her side and spread her legs apart in anticipation of her next partner as she enjoyed being soaked in jizz.

As for Nanako and Satomi, the former sat in the real Naruto's lap facing him with the black-haired young woman in the Perch position with him sitting on a stone as he did with Masane earlier. The bespectacled brunette thrust her hips forwards with Naruto's hands and fingers practically buried in her shaking breasts with him licking into her fleshy bazookas.

Nanako squealed from his thrusts rumbling her spacious caverns as he shot his glory through her womanhood and the young woman looked to see some shadow clones standing nearby. He ceased licking her breasts and smothered her lips to her enthusiastic approval.

Once he was done, he lie back on the sand to allow her to hold onto the growths of the clones and she planted her mouth on the nearest one to periodically switch between them. Naruto held onto her small waist as she thrust down his soaring tower and Satomi's moans temporarily drew his attention.

With her chest flying forth, her orgasm came early with the clone's cock traveling to her rear instead with another now pounding into her entrance. The pair stood with Satomi now sandwiched between them and she placed her head over the blonde in front.

Feverishly flushed, Satomi locked her legs around him to take him as deep as possible and her G-spot was violently clobbered by his foreskin. Her breasts squished and bounced into his fit chest with pre-cum leaking out either side of her with her licking into his neck.

"Coming!" Nanako loudly spoke with pre-cum on her tongue with Naruto's fingers clutching her cheeks while her grinding his member milked it and the busty young kept at stroking the other blondes around her. She stopped to start blowing on them while the closer clones aimed their meat poles at her shaking breasts.

Satomi and Nanako joined their group in crying with glee at their insides being filled and covered in spunk with Naruto looking around at the scene. Smiling to himself as his release burst free from her fiery chambers, he looked to Masane panting and got an idea.

 _Sunset_

Naruto stood in front of Masane, Nanako, and Shiori as the bosomy women squeezed their breasts together on his glory while Reina and the rest opted for sucking off their respective partners and those standing nearby. Still covered in semen, the girls licked and sucked at the foreskins with improved skill and Masane did the same with Naruto's member while lathering it.

Nora, for one, rode one clone as she gave paizuri to the nearest blonde and worked her jaws on the swelling cannon while Kyoko then a mix of licking and blowing. The actual shinobi watched the three sizeable knockers encase him while he shoved it through the deep sets of cleavage surrounding it and he groaned at the warm yet pliable sensation it provided him.

Shiori took over on sucking his manhood while squeezing her flesh on him and Masane and Nanako worked together to blow on the rest of it until their respective turn came. Miki tasted the semen off the blonde before her with Satomi fingering herself in the center of a number of shadow clones and Reina now bouncing the balls of her own group about.

The godly-powered ninja and his trio of brunettes watched in anticipation of his pride growing within their springing mounds and he huskily breathed at the incredible feeling the spheres carried as did the rest of his duplicates. Each Naruto watched their respective partner work magic on his manhood and their tunnels stayed wet as could be from both their arousal and the previous trysts they went through.

"C'mon, Naruto; it's time to fire more of that sweet baby juice of yours." Masane purred to him with semen and her love juices running down her inner thighs with his manhood doing so mere moments later to once again coat their faces with his spunk. The trio squealed at this with Naruto and his clones wasting no time in pairing with their women as Masane once again rode his member and Shiori's larger bust pressed against Reina's as they were in standing spoon positions.

Kyoko thrust her wetness down onto her respective blonde while Nora's ass while plowed into while she stand atop a new partner and her breasts were kneaded about while keeping at stroking the other Narutos. Satomi tasted the manhood of another clone while jerking off two more near her with a fourth jetting his length through her passageway from behind and she moaned delightfully at her current position with Nanako in the lap of her own partner; his cock within her cheeks as he carried her on him.

Miki was nearest Masane and Naruto with Nanako being brought to them and either of the brunette's fun bags sprang into the air. Shiori's tongue entered Reina's mouth as she used this position to her advantage in tasting her beloved friend and Kyoko's breasts shook about freely.

Nora's eyes were in back in her skull as she basked in the ecstasy akin to her friends and Masane held onto Naruto with him licking her shaking breasts. Despite how full her stomach was from the day's trysts, she kept at shaking her hips together and Nanako's chest was kneaded as she reached forward.

Settling her hand atop Masane's clit, she prodded and rubbed it each time Naruto's growth met it and the Witchblade turned her head to press her lips on hers. Naruto looked at the group and smiled to himself as his hardness became enlarged inside her tunnels until semen either burst from their pussies or once again shrouded them.

Soon the women lie on the wet sand with Naruto and all the clones standing over them pumping their cocks until more bursts of come showered down onto them. As it rained onto them, they each smiled in ecstatic joy and kissed the women nearest to them with Masane's lips touching Reina's.

" _Research concluded, but what a way to go; for now, at least."_ Reina thought.

 _Several months ahead_

"I love this time of year." Rihoko smiled as she sat on a balcony with Naruto and Yuki with a few toddlers with them; the ones being nearest to the former being a smaller girl with similar purple hair and brown eyes, Rei, with the other two being one with brown hair and blue eyes named Yasuka and the third being yet another girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes named Sara.

The ones next to Yuki was a boy with similar hair to her and Kyoko but with bluish-grey eyes named Yoshimitsu and another boy by the name of Arashi with black hair and Naruto's eye color. The toddler being held by Naruto was a tyke by the name of Ishiro with hair and eyes akin to Shiori and yet another girl resembled Nora only with Azure eyes in being named Aoi.

"Yeah, there's nothing like watching Autumn go by." Yuki said as she stroked her younger brother's forehead and Naruto crouched down to see one girl similar to Nanako, Airi, sitting next to Miki's daughter Sana with crimson hair and a similar complexion.

"You can say that again." Masane said as she appeared with her stomach in a second-trimester appearance and Naruto and Rihoko smiled.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Naruto smiled with Reina, also pregnant once again, appearing.

"We sleep plenty already." Reina said as the rest of Naruto's pregnant harem appeared and gathered their respective children with him.

"Fair enough." Naruto smiled to them and Rihoko carrying her younger sisters with her.

* * *

Two months of writer's block and it's finally here for Halloween but it's a shame I couldn't work on my _**Samurai Jack/Predator crossover**_ but there's always next month.

I'm not sure what to work on next but we'll see and bonus points for anyone who can guess who Yasuka and Sara were named after. Though I may do _**Naruto/Witchblade**_ storyline someday, I wouldn't mind using Venom or Spawn instead if anyone is interested in the idea and tell me what you think on either of these guys being used in the review section or PM.

Always remember to keep this mind for all authors in general: when an author receives a low amount of reviews and a large amounts of favorites, chances are this may encourage them to think no one truly appreciates their stories and as sad as it is, some authors have even left because they feel underappreciated by their low amounts.

Long description short: try to make more time to write reviews for your favorite stories or chances are it and let the respective authors know you appreciate what they do for you.

Catch y'all later and don't forget to review if you enjoyed this long-awaited story.


End file.
